1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices for clamping together in juxtaposed relation two ends of a belt of the type used in heavy industry, and more specifically to a belt splicing device of this sort having a strain relieving curved belt gripping surface at the leading edge of the clamp, in combination with a similar curved belt gripping surface at the outer edge of the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt splicing devices of the type having a central spacer section and two outer clamping sections are in wide use today. The most recent version of this type of belt clamp incorporates mating rounded or curved section along the leading edge of the clamp and spacer to effect a curved transition from the tension plane of the belt to the actual clamping surface of the belt, normal thereto. This device also incorporates a plurality of pointed extensions on the belt gripping surface that pierce into the material of the belt to aid in retaining the belt in functional position between the spacer element and two outside clamping sections. This idea has proved to be not necessarily an improvement over prior devices, in that the primary clamping function is along the straight, flat sections of the spacer element and mating clamping elements, which results in areas of belt tension concentration along the curved transition section of the clamping device.